


随机征文（随机地点：贝克街221B   随机动作：洗衣服）

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 这是一篇当年在贴吧组织的活动征文。参赛者开一个帖子，其他吧友抢楼：二楼提供一个随机地点，三楼提供一个随机的动作，然后由参赛者完成一篇斯内普跟赫敏在XX地完成XX动作的同人文。这个活动还是很有趣的哈哈哈~~
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459





	随机征文（随机地点：贝克街221B   随机动作：洗衣服）

“啪~！”两个身影出现在狭小的房间里。 

“Hermione！看在梅林的份儿上你到底带我——” 

“Shhh！！！！！！！”Hermione使劲嘘了身边的男人一声，兴奋地打量着周遭。“这里是Sherlock Holmes博物馆。我上个暑假来过。”Hermione转身面对着Severus，一脸兴奋。“可是参观的时候这间屋子是锁着的，我没法当着那么多麻瓜的面用魔法进来。不过现在嘛……”她笑容满满，“现在我可以尽情侦察这个大侦探了。” 

“Holmes？”Severus皱眉，“那个麻瓜的傲罗？” 

“才不是呢，他比傲罗棒一万倍，那帮只会在办公室喝茶看报纸的家伙。” 

“你是在说Potter和Weasley？”Severus一脸讥笑。 

Hermione翻了他一个白眼。“让我瞧瞧这里到底是什么地方……Merlin’s beard！这是什么？”Hermione直直地打量一个普通的双筒洗衣机。 

“难道Granger小姐忘记了她11岁之前用什么东西洗衣服？”Severus哼了一声，走到那机器面前挥动了下魔杖，机器发出了一阵鸣响。“起码几年没用过了。这就是你一大早把我从梦中叫醒的目的？来参观一台年久失修的洗衣机？” 

Hermione没空理会他，而是若有所思地围着洗衣机打转。“别傻了Severus，Holmes生活在19世纪，蒸汽时代的洗衣机还停留在单筒拖动式！怎么可能出现一个双筒洗衣机？这可是二十世纪中叶才问世的！”她低声赞叹着，双手轻轻抚摸着机身。 

Severus也皱起了眉头。“看来这是Holmes自己改造的。”他耸肩，“这个懒家伙大约不想自己拧干衣服，或者他不想把自己的衣服和他的助手放在一起洗。” 

Hermione扑哧笑了出来，“你在暗示他们……？Oh Severus~！”她笑弯了腰，不得不抓住他的袍子前襟才没有跌倒。 

Severus把那双抓住自己的小爪子扭开，退后一步怒视她：“管好你的思想Granger，别让它跑到龌龊地去。” 

Hermione好不容易止住笑容，“那么我同意你的观点，Severus。我们来试试他改造的洗衣机吧。” 

“再说一遍？” 

“试一试，Severus，我们要试试这破案天才改造的洗衣机。把你的袍子脱给我。” 

“什——”Severus的脸变成了一种坏草莓的颜色，“我不会把我的袍子脱给你放进这该死的洗衣桶里！你这么做实在很愚蠢Granger！我们应该回去我们的公寓，该死的今天你还约了Potter一家来做客！” 

“不要嘛，现在还早。”Hermione心知跟这老蝙蝠商量是没有结果的，干脆自己动手。“我们幻影移形用不了5分钟就可以回家。现在帮忙把袖子解开Severus，我恨你那么多的扣子。” 

Severus愤怒地低吼，但还是无奈地看着Hermione把他上等衣料的袍子丢进了灰尘扑扑的洗衣桶。 

“下一个生日我要一件新袍子。”他声明道。 

“现在我知道咱们的儿子公然索要礼物的习惯是跟谁学的了。Aguamenti！”魔杖喷出一股清水，洗衣桶开始以一种吱吱嘎嘎的声音转动。 

“这扇门里面是什么？” 

“不知道哎，会不会是什么神秘探险的房间？” 

“试试看能不能打开。” 

“锁住了。” 

“听！里面有声音！” 

Severus一挥魔杖，洗衣桶停止了转动，和Hermione一起紧张地谛听。 

“对不起各位，我是这里的工作人员，请不要企图打开这道门。它从来没有被打开过。” 

“可我听到里面有声音，先生，你听！” 

“什么？我从没听过这里有——” 

“啪！” 

“上帝啊，这是什么声音？里面爆炸了吗？” 

“……” 

“啪！” 

“哦，Harry，Ginny，你们已经来了。”Hermione慌慌张张地，差点摔了一跤，Severus伸手扶住了她，另一只手还抓着自己的袍子。 

“哦Hermione，Severus，你们——”Harry睁大了眼睛打量他们，目光掠过那件滴水的衣服。 

“哦Harry亲爱的，”Ginny领着James走到她的丈夫身边低声说，“我们似乎打搅了什么？” 

“看来是的。”


End file.
